


"out of nowhere"

by Sekushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Magic, Soul Mate AU, Soul Mate Timer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Grace's soul mate timer runs out and there's nobody around ...or is there?





	"out of nowhere"

Grace had never been this excited before. She had watched the timer slowly count down her entire life, and today was the day. The day her soul mate timer would finally run out.

The girl checked her left wrist one more time.

"It says only ten more minutes", she whispered to herself and her heart started beating faster.  
"I wonder what my soul mate will look like? I hope he has freckles, freckles are cute. Or she, considering it could be anyone.." The teenager began imagining how their first meeting would go, what they would do and lost herself in thought.

A few minutes later she was brought back to reality rather harshly by her phone, which started to play a song in her pocket. That could only mean one thing! Her alarm went off, telling her it was almost time. A quick glance at her wrist later, Grace started to get all jittery and nervous - the timer said there were only about twenty seconds left. When it got down to ten, she started counting the seconds in her head. She also closed her eyes - she wanted it to be a surprise, after all.

"Eight, nine, ten! ..Okay, Grace, you got this", the girl told herself and slowly opened her eyes. Only to see the spot in front of her -- empty?

"Uhm, well this is strange.. Shouldn't my soulmate be here right now?" Inhaling deeply, Grace tried not to panic. "Something must've gone wrong with my timer, something-- Wait. Was that--?" Grace froze and just listened for a few seconds.

"Hello..?" she called out, hesitantly. After about five seconds, she got a reply.

"Hello, young lady. I believe I might be your soul mate..?" A male voice said out of nowhere, sounding a bit unsure. Grace looked around to find the owner of this actually really beautiful voice, but there was nobody. 

"Uhm. Okay, I can't see anybody.. Where are you?" Whoever it was she was talking to took a few moments before giving an answer, sounding even more confused than Grace herself. "...what are you talking about? I am currently standing right next to you."

Grace was starting to get a little annoyed by now. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if it is, it's not funny."

"It is not, I promise," said the ghostly voice and Grace took a deep breath. "Then - where are you? Show yourself," she demanded impatiently.

"Alright. I shall show myself then. But I am afraid that you might freak out, so can you promise you will try not to?" The voice now sounded a little insecure.

"Okay, I promise. Now please, I want to see you", Grace replied.

"As you wish..", was the only thing she heard - and the only warning she got - before a young man miraculously manifested right next to her only seconds later. She jumped when he suddenly appeared because - that should not have been possible! People did not just pop up out of nowhere! And yet, he did.

"Wow, that was-- How did you do that?" Grace was astounded, to say the least. When he told her he used magic to do that, she just accepted it with an almost whispered "Okay."

It was very clear that she still wanted to ask more questions, but she was satisfied for now. Plus, she really did not freak out on the guy, just as she had promised earlier. Instead, she found herself looking at him. And he actually looked pretty decent.

He did have freckles, which made her smile a bit - seeing as she had wished for this particular feature just a few minutes before all this happened. And as she lifted her gaze she discovered what she thought were the most beautiful grey midwinter eyes. The colour was not a dull, unremarkable grey like that of concrete or stone. It was the grey of the last ashes in a dying fire, the grey of polished diamonds or cloudy skies. Grace could feel herself already accepting him as her soul mate, simply because of his eyes.

Hie hair was almost as equally as beautiful as his eyes. It was brown, and some people might have said it was boring, but not Grace. It reminded her of freshly brewed coffee or chocolate and gingerbread. The way his soft locks framed his face made the boy look dreamy and mysterious. And when he smiled at her with that adorable half-smile, Grace realized that she was more than willing to explore his mysteries.

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i did it, i posted my first original work on ao3!  
> this little story has been sitting on my computer for literally over 5 months and i couldn't bring myself to finish and post it - until today! i'm still super insecure about posting this, because this isn't a fanfic and i'm not used to posting original works, so i really hope you liked it. as always, please let me know if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @littlewonderlandd


End file.
